


A Moment In The Life Of Politics

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes you just do what you gotta do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	A Moment In The Life Of Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Today was a vitally important day of vitally important bureaucratic necessity -- _finally_ , a chance of a breakthrough in Nohr's negotiations with Cheve. 

Which meant draft after draft, to say nothing of more, ah, private advice, flying back and forth between King and Royal Advisor.

Which meant more and more unusable drafts and exasperated missives piled up on Arvis' desk …

"I can clear out the latest batch if they're ready."

Ah, blessed respite in the form of Dimitri looming in concern over him. Arvis chuckled wryly, gestured at the ribboned, sealed pile.

"With my blessing, and no doubt Xander's cursing. Godspeed."


End file.
